I'm a Girl
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Ranma is bemoaning the fact that he never had a childhood aside from training and confides in Akane while watching children play in the park. He gets his wish but there's a catch. It's him as a girl. Which causes interesting problems. Chapters edited
1. Chapter 1

This is the fruit born by an idea I got from Riniko22 I hope you enjoy it.

This story begins after chapter 164 of the Manga or at the end of Viz volume 7.

Hey Chris did you have start your sentence the same as me?

Oh by the way this chapter has been edited hopefully you like this version better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 1

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Ranma hurry or you're going to be late." Akane Tendo called up the stairs to her fiancé.

From the second floor the sound of someone scrambling around yelling a string of obscenities were heard after Akane's call.

"Ranma here's a quick something for breakfast." Kasumi said as Ranma ran by grabbing his bento and the bean buns.

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma yelled as he went out the front door.

"I hope I gave him enough." Kasumi said as she watched Ranma disappeared over the wall.

"Stupid tomboy could have woken me up earlier." Ranma mumbled to himself as he stuffed the three buns in his mouth one after the other. As he ran along the fence he felt the panel under his feet giving away. Jumping to the next he stopped and looked at the first one as it fell into the water. "That was close." Ranma said as he squatted on the next panel as it gave way taking Ranma with it. "Great just great and I'm late enough as it is." The now female martial artist grumbled as she climbed out of the canal. "I might make it if I don't stop by Tofu's place so I guess I'll show up as I am." She sighed as she ran toward the school.

OOooOO

"Me thinks I finally get keiki late." Principal Kuno said with a crazed grin on his face.

"To late psycho." Ranma yelled as she used his head as a springboard to get in the schoolyard before the gate slid shut. "Looks like the principal is late." Ranma taunted standing on the inside of the gate while the rest of the class cheered as the principal had been foiled yet again.

"And me thought me had keiki that time." The principal moaned as leaned against the bars of the gate.

"Good going Ranma you showed him." Daisuke said as Ranma entered the classroom.

Before Ranma could say anything the teacher walked in. "Students I have an announcement to make the gas is shut off for repairs to the supply line so there won't be any cooking in Home ec, and you'll have to put up with cold showers after gym. At this declaration all of the students groaned Ranma groaning the loudest as she lay her head on the desk.

OOooOO

"You can shower with us as long as you don't look." Sayuri told Ranma as they walked to gym class.

"You don't have to worry. It'll be like when the ghoul gave me the full body cat tongue." Ranma mumbled as she followed the three girls in front of her looking at the ground. Aside from Akane yelling about somebody being a pervert a few times gym class went without a hitch. Though after school let out Akane noticed that Ranma seemed down for some reason.

Akane may not be able to stand her fiancé. But she didn't like seeing Ranma down."Shall we go to the park for a minute?"

"Whatever." Ranma said not looking up from the ground. At this point Akane was really worried as she'd never seen Ranma this down before not even when the curse was locked. Ranma followed Akane quietly brooding about something as they passed the playground where a few children where currently playing.

"What's got you down?" Akane asked the downcast girl when they sat down on a bench that was across from the playground.

Watching the younger children with rapt interest Ranma began explaining "I was listening to you and the other girls talking about things you'd done when you were younger. I've heard the other guys talking about the same thing. I can't say I had much of a childhood seeing as we were on the road for most of it. I wish that I could have had a normal childhood like you and those kids over there. Associating with others my age that had similar experiences as myself. That what's been bugging me."

'_It's such a shame that one so young should be reminiscing about what could have been._' A monk that was passing by thought to himself as he stopped to listen.

"As much as I feel for you there isn't anything to be done. So quit moping around and get over it." Akane said standing. "I would suggest you stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go home. We have homework to do."

"I'll be along in a minute. You go ahead." Ranma said bringing her knees to her chest.

"Suit yourself." Akane said shrugging.

After Akane left the monk approached Ranma. "Pardon me but I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma young lady."

"So what? It's not like you can do anything." Ranma answered morosely.

"Contrary to what you may think I might be able to." The monk said.

"Really?" Ranma asked looking up expectantly.

"I said I might. There's no guaranty I'll be able to do anything."

"Anything you could do is better than what I have right now."

"I see. If you're serious about this then meet me at my shrine tomorrow after school lets out."

"Thank you sir." Ranma said as she stood up to leave.

"Don't you want to know where the shrine is?" The monk asked.

"Oh right that might be necessary." Ranma answered sheepishly.

"Follow this path to the center of the park and there you'll find a shrine. Ask for Hitoshi." The man now known as Hitoshi instructed. "I'll be expecting you. Now before you leave let me see your hand."

"Ok." Ranma answered slowly as she tentatively offered her hand.

Not saying a word he pricked her middle finger with what looked like an acupuncture needle causing Ranma to wince slightly. Withdrawing a piece of fabric from within his robes he allowed a few drops of blood to be soaked into it before he released Ranma's hand. "What was that for?" Ranma asked before sucking on her finger.

"This is necessary to begin preparations for the incantation. I'll be able to complete it when you come by tomorrow. Just come as you are. No special preparation necessary."

"Thank you." Ranma called as she left feeling better than she did earlier.

Hitoshi watched her disappear down the road before he turned to leave himself. "I just hope that she's satisfied with what I can do."

A few minutes later found Ranma entering the Tendo's home.

"I'm home." She called as she opened the gate.

"I was beginning to get worried." Kasumi said as Ranma walked into the main room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just had some thinking to do." Ranma answered shrugging.

"About what exactly?"

"Just about what could have happened when I was younger."

At this answer the three Tendo girls glared at Genma as Akane had filled in her two sisters on Ranma's problem. Well Akane and Nabiki were glaring Kasumi had a look that asked why.

"Um Tendo any idea what their problem is?" Genma asked his friend.

"I do not claim to know how the female mind works Saotome."

"Are you sure you're ok Ranma?" Akane asked Ranma as they walked up the stairs later.

"Absolutely." Ranma answered.

Akane didn't seem convinced as she entered her room.

In another part of Nerima a certain monk was working on how to best fulfill his promise to a certain person.

"Whoa. I sensed that she was special but wow. This definitely makes things interesting."

OOooOOooOO

What makes Ranma special?

I don't know Chris you'll have to wait for the next chapter like everyone else.

Well people we just edited this chapter so if you've already reviewed please just PM me with the review. Everybody please review this story by pushing that blue button down there.


	2. Chapter 2

As a forewarning there will be Cameo appearances of different characters from different Manga as it suits the story so that I don't need to come up with an OC as there are a lot of Anime and Manga characters out there that fit the personalities.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 2

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

The next day after Ranma left the school she had intentionally sought out cold water before her appointment.

"Hello?" Ranma called as she entered the shrine.

"Yes?" A young monk asked as he walked toward her. "Can I help you miss?"

"I here to see Hitoshi. Could you inform him I"m here?"

"Right away madam." The young monk said as he quickly shuffled off to find his master.

He found him busy writing.

"Master a young woman says that you're expecting her."

"Is it a red head?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes master and I must say she's not to hard on the eyes."

"Miroku that line of thinking inappropriate for a man of the cloth. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I apologize master." Miroku said bowing not looking very apologetic.

Mumbling something to himself that all of his new students are hentais Hitoshi made his way to the main entrance of the temple.

"Hello young lady you seem to be doing well."

"I'll be better after you finish." Ranma said.

"I must give you some warnings before we begin. To begin with you'll be the only one that has these memories. But you will retain the memories that you have right now. Any curse that you have will be transferred to the one you're closest to and whatever curses they have will be removed. Because the magic of this spell cannot have any other magic present in the body."

"I don't see how that'll be a problem." Ranma said shrugging while thinking. '_That means that I'll finally be rid of this curse of turning into a girl.' _Then a thought occurred to her causing her to smirk. '_It also means that pop will get my curse while I'll be curse free. Seeing as pop is the person closest to me.'_

"Then we'll go ahead and get started but I have one final warning before we do." Hitoshi said.

"And that would be?"

"What you seek is not what you'll find. What you find is what you seek in your heart of hearts."

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." Ranma said quizzically.

"You'll understand later." Hitoshi said. "But seeing as you still mean to go through with this follow me." Hitoshi said turning to go deeper into the temple.

Ranma followed the priest into a room at the back of the temple.

"What's with this room?" Ranma asked feeling a little as the room was saturated with magic.

"I prepared this room just for the sole purpose of accomplishing what you requested. As it takes a lot of magic to accomplish this particular type of incantation. Now please take a seat." Hitoshi said indicating the lone chair that occupied the room.

"So that's what has me feeling a little queasy." Ranma mumbled as she to sat down.

"Now just relax." Hitoshi commanded in a quiet voice causing Ranma to feel drowsy.

'_Mustn't lose consciousness. Need to stay awake.'_ Ranma thought as she blacked out.

"She must want this badly because this is the fastest I've seen anybody blackout." Hitoshi told Miroku.

"But is it right that we do this to her master?"

"She asked me personally to do this. Aside from giving her what she wants we're only awakening what is lying dormant within her." Hitoshi replied.

"Yes sir." Miroku said as they left the room after moving her to the bench that was along one wall.

While they went to grab some dinner Ranma had what appeared to be translucent fox ears and tails phasing in and out of view.

About an hour later when Hitoshi checked on Ranma he had phased to his male form.

"Well Miroku the spell has completed enough that it's safe to remove him from this room."

"But master was he not a she?"

"Yes there is a Jusenkyo curse involved and because no other magic can be present within the body this will be his form unless certain conditions are met. That will also determine what memories will be floating around in that head of his. Now enough with the chitchat let's get him home."

"But master do you know where he lives?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to find out." Hitoshi said as they picked Ranma up between the two of them.

Following Hitoshi's prediction they ran into two of Ranma's classmates Diasuke and Hiroshi to be exact.

"What's wrong with Ranma." Diasuke asked the pair.

"Ya and who're you?" Hiroshi added.

"Your friend came to my shrine for help and the incantation I used put him in this state. He'll be comatose for a few days." Hiroshi assured them before asking. "Could I bother you to take him home?"

"We'd be glad to." The two boys said taking the place of the two monks before scurrying off toward the Tendo Dojo Hiroshi close behind having dismissed Miroku.

A few minutes later the two boys stopped in front the Tendo's front gate.

'_Nice place.'_ Hitoshi thought giving the dojo a once over as they walked to the main house.

"Hello anybody home?" Diasuke called when they got about halfway to the front door.

"Yes we're here. Come on in." Kasumi called from the kitchen.

The rest of the houses occupants looked up when the two boys walked in carrying Ranma.

"What's happened to Ranma?" Genma asked angrily getting up from game of shogi giving Soun the perfect opportunity to move a few pieces around.

"I can explain that sir." Hiroshi stated as he entered the dojo.

"Do tell." Genma said crossing his arms.

"Your child came to me for assistance which I gladly gave. The side affect is that at least three days of uninterrupted sleep is required. Not that you could awaken him in his present state anyways."

"What assistance was given?" Genma demanded.

"That is confidential so as not cause any hard feelings about the reason behind the actions taken."

Genma desisted sensing that further argument would get him nowhere. "Seeing as everything is taken care of I'll take my leave." Hitoshi said before politely vacating.

"Well we could use this to our advantage." Soun said subtly pointing out the wedding kimono he had acquired for Ranma.

"I would agree Tendo my friend what say we get this wedding underway."

Both were stopped in their plotting by a light tap to the head by Akane's mallet.

"You two had better not be trying to pull anything while Ranma is out of it." Akane said icily as she prepared to swing her mallet harder.

"On second thought Tendo let's hold off on that." Genma said laughing nervously.

"I think you're right." Soun said trying to remain calm. "I for one would like to keep breathing."

"You're quite Tendo." Genma said sitting back down to their game. "Uh Tendo did you move some of my pieces?"

"Really Saotome what do you take me for?" Soun replied looking forlorn.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Kasumi said silencing the two men.

"Now that that's settled let's get some sleep." Nabiki said as she made her way to her room.

"Good idea Nabiki." Soun said following suit escaping from Genma.

"Geez now I have to carry Ranma upstairs myself." Genma mumbled as he carried his son upstairs.

All of this was lost on Ranma who Genma noted was mumbling something about this dress went with that purse and shoes.

'_I don't know what that monk did to you but now I'm getting worried.'_ Genma thought as he lay down and tried to get some sleep.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Edited chapter 2 complete. As with the last one if you've already reviewed please just PM me with the review. Everybody else please push that blue button at the bottom of this page.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 3

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"It's been two days already. I wonder if Ranma is going to be okay tomorrow?" Akane told P-chan whom was in her arms at the moment.

"Whee." Ryoga squealed out thinking the same thing. Though he had had an odd feeling since the day before. It felt like he was being drawn to Ranma and the feeling was getting stronger. It had almost reached the point he couldn't resist the urge to be near Ranma. Deciding enough was enough Ryoga jumped out of Akane's arms and headed for the Saotome's room.

"P-chan where are you going?" Akane called as Ryoga left her room heading for Ranma's room. Unable to open the door he waited for Akane to come up behind him and open the door. "What do you want in here for?" Akane asked the pig as she came up behind him. He seemed insistent on getting into the room so Akane slid open the door revealing Ranma being in pretty much the same position he had been the day before. Genma was staying in the dojo for the time being because he wasn't comfortable being in the same room as Ranma while he was comatose. Glad that the older Saotome wasn't there Ryoga waddled over to him and nuzzled him. When their skin made contact it felt like a jolt of electricity went through his body causing him to jump in surprise.

'_What was that?_' Ryoga thought as he sat there trying to clear his head. _'Weird whatever that feeling was that seemed to draw me to Ranma has disappeared.'_ Having cleared his head Ryoga turned to leave the room as quickly as possible without running.

"Your worried about him also aren't you?" Akane asked as she picked him up. "There's nothing we can do till tomorrow so let's just go to bed. Okay?"

'_Why would I be worried about Ranma?'_ Ryoga thought as he snuggled into Akane's arms. Akane closed the door behind them not noticing that Ranma had begun to glow.

"Well P-chan we'll see if Ranma is ok tomorrow." Akane said tiredly as she got into bed allowing Ryoga to snuggle up to her. A few hours later around midnight Ryoga began glowing as well.

"Good everything worked out." Hitoshi said as he meditated at the shrine.

"What worked out master?" Miroku asked.

"The one that Ranma feels closest to has come into contact with her before the completion of the spell."

"You said her. Wasn't Ranma a he when we carried him home."

"He was but the aura I sensed emitting from his body clearly read that subconsciously he wished to remain a girl. I will keep an eye on this one as I wish to see how it plays out." Hitoshi explained before turning to his apprentice. "If the person he felt closest to had come in contact with him there was a high probability he would have been a complete mess. That all that is necessary for you to know. That said you are to stay away from her."

"As you wish master." Miroku answered the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I do however have another assignment for you. It involves rumors surrounding a demon slayer village that's supposed to have survived from the feudal states era."

"I see. So this is to be a research mission." Miroku said brightening.

"I suspect you'll be gone for a few years on this one." Hitoshi said noting his apprentices excitement.

"I'll leave at once." Miroku said brandishing his staff like a spear.

"You pass this test and you'll be a full fledged monk."

"Then I will not fail." With that said Miroku left. (AN: We pretty much know how this'll turn out. I have no plans for Miroku to reappear in this story. Though I do give permission for someone to turn this into a whole other story should you wish.)

"I hope that keeps him busy for a while." Hitoshi mumbled deciding that it was time for him to retire for the night.

OOooOO

Ryoga noticed something was off as he regained consciousness. The first he noticed was the fact that he was human. The next thing was that he felt he had body parts he shouldn't have. After further examination he came to a realization and let out a scream.

Down the hall Ranma was awoken from what she thought was a dreamless sleep.

"What's he screaming about this early in the morning? Did he find himself in Akane's room again?" Ranma mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and shuffled down the hall to Akane's room. "Ryoga you really have got to stop doing this."

"Ranma that's Ryoga?" Akane asked pointing to the naked girl who at this moment was trying to preserve her dignity.

"Of course he's had that curse for almost a year now. Ever since pop dragged him off to jusenkyo on was of his harebrained training trips. But why am I telling you this? You know already." Ranma answered cocking an eyebrow.

"Ranma excuse us a minute." Akane said closing the door. "Oh and could you get Ryoga her clothes." Akane said cracking the door open.

Ranma went to do as she was asked when she came back she heard what sounded like Ryoga whimpering for Akane to stop. '_What are they doing in there?'_ She thought before knocking.

Akane opened the door just enough to grab the bundle Ranma was holding before closing it again. After another minute or two Akane opened the door and forcefully ejected Ryoga through it. "I don't want to see you again for a long time. If you couldn't tell me of your curse sooner than you aren't man enough to my boyfriend." With that Akane slammed th door shut.

"And here I thought that she didn't like you." Ranma commented to Ryoga whom had landed on her.

"What is wrong with you Ranma? Akane just told me that I had no chance with her. My glass heart has finally been shattered. I'll go get lost for a while seeing as nobody else cares for me." Ryoga wailed as she fled down the hall and out of the house grabbing her backpack before she left the premises.

"But I care about you." Ranma said quietly a tear trickling down her face.

OOooOO

Ryoga was by the canal before she stopped her running. "Why Akane why did you turn me out just because you discovered my curse. I meant to tell you but I was afraid this would happen."

Curling into a ball Ryoga leaned against the fence and began sobbing she only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw an older woman in a traditional kimono carrying a long thin object.

"What's wrong dear?" The woman asked kindly.

"I was kicked out by the only person that's treated me as family for a long while." Ryoga answered sniffing.

"Well I have somewhere to go but I don't mind postponing my arrival to help you. So lead the way miss."

'_Do I tell her that my family has the worst sense of direction?_' Ryoga thought as she looked at the woman. '_I should probably tell her about my curse. I wasn't brave enough to tell Akane and we saw how that turned out. Now I have to figure out why my curse changed.'_

"Well shall we go?" The woman asked drawing Ryoga out of her thoughts.

"Before we go I have something to show you." Ryoga said as she started rummaging around in her backpack.

A few minutes later Ryoga had a kettle of water hot enough to change. "Now please don't freak out at this." Ryoga said looking at her expectantly.

"I'll try to compose myself."

Sighing Ryoga poured the now hot water over herself now himself.

"Oh my." The woman said putting her hand to her cheek.

"This is what I was born as but it appears my emotions come out more as a girl." Ryoga said quickly going over what he had just learned about himself. '_What's going on here? These answers are just coming to me like I've known for years._'

"Then I can forgive that fact as you were a girl at the time you broke down. By the way I'm Nodoka Saotome." The woman said bowing.

"Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga answered bowing. '_What is she talking about? Forgive me for what?'_

"Now that we know each other shall we be off?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes. Are you in any way related to Ranma Saotome?"

Hearing that name Nodoka seemed to light up. "You know my child?" Ryoga nodded in answer to that. "How is he? Is he a man amongst men?" Nodoka asked excitedly grabbing a hold of the taller boys collar.

"He's been turned into a girl permanently." Ryoga answered without thinking. '_Wait that can't be right. But then I do have his curse so it must be. I give up. Where am I getting these answers from?'_

While Ryoga was yelling at himself Nodoka looked like she had lost something irreplaceable. "I see." She said as she wilted. "Who cares I still have a child. I've always wanted a daughter." Nodoka said brightening immediately.

'_She is definitely weird._' Ryoga thought cocking an eyebrow.

"Where is she then Ryoga?" Nodoka asked a third time after he realized she was trying to talk to him.

"She and Mr. Saotome are currently staying at the Tendos."

"Let's go then." Nodoka said excitedly as she grabbed Ryoga and started dragging him off barely giving him time to pack his stuff getting splashed with cold water again in the process.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo Genma Saotome was reading a letter that made the normally fearless martial artist very afraid.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter 3 edited not much was changed in this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 4

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Saotome aren't you going to eat?" Soun Tendo called up to his friend.

"Sorry Tendo but I've got to get out of here." Genma called from the room he shared with Ranma.

"What's pop going on about now?" Ranma asked as she held her bowl of rice eating.

"Come on boy we're going on a training trip." Genma yelled as he ran by both of their packs on his back.

"What's the big idea? I'm a girl." Ranma said indignantly.

"Does this have to do with that postcard you received?" Soun asked his frightened friend.

"Postcard?" The four girls asked looking toward Genma Ranma doing her best to look at her father behind her.

"It was of no importance." Genma said quickly as a piece of paper floating out of his gi.

"Let's see now." Akane said as she quickly grabbed the postcard before it touched the ground.

"Don't touch that." Genma yelled as he tried to grab the postcard from Akane who handed it off to Nabiki while she and Ranma restrained the older martial artist.

"Genma you have finally revealed yourself. So I will be there shortly. Nodoka" Nabiki read off the postcard.

"Moms coming?" Ranma asked brightening.

Hearing that caused Genma to pause in his struggling. "I never told you she was your mother."

"How could you do that to your own child?" Kasumi asked. "Shame on you."

"I thought it would be for the best to not distract the boy with thoughts of his mother." Genma whined.

"Well he seems to have found out on his own." Soun said.

"I keep telling you I'm a girl." Ranma said her right eye twitching.

"Oh quit with the facade boy and change back already." Genma said as he emptied a kettle of water over her to get. Nothing. Yes nothing for Ranma was indeed a girl.

"Gee pop could it have been any hotter? I think I was burning." Ranma asked indignantly.

Rather than answer Genma stood there his mouth hanging open in shock. Picking up a glass of cold water he poured water over himself then a kettle of hot water to make sure the curse was working. Then did the same to Ranma but again she stayed a girl.

"Pop." Ranma began a vain popping out on her forehead. "I don't have a jusenkyo curse." As she finished her statement she booted him out of the house.

"Hot dog. That means I can cuddle up to these babies on a more regular basis." Happosai said as he latched onto Ranma's chest causing her to start spazzing out.

"Cut it you old freak." Ranma yelled as she attempted to remove Happosai and finally succeeded with Akane's assistance.

"Ranma Akane how could you?" Happosai asked with tear filled eyes. "And here I was all ready to make you a present of this lovely brassier."

"I have no desire to get a gift of any kind from you. You letch." Ranma yelled.

This went on a few minutes longer till Genma dragged himself back into the house only to be stepped on by Happosai followed by Ranma and Akane whom where in hot pursuit.

"What's going on here? Ranma is cured of the curse but it went the wrong way he's stuck as a girl." Genma moaned from his place on the floor.

"I guess then we'll have to find a different strategy to join the schools Saotome." Soun said bowing his head in thought.

"Now father why not let those two be. Now that Ranma is a girl she and Akane might be able to become friends." Kasumi said calmly.

"Yes you do have a point." Soun mumbled.

"What are you saying Tendo?" Genma bellowed jumping up. "That we should forget about joining the two schools?"

"I'm not saying that at all." Soun said defensively.

"Hello anybody home?" The pair heard a familiar voice ask.

"They where all here when I left a while ago." A unfamiliar voice said.

Not saying a word Genma splashed himself with cold water before the two women came around the corner.

"Why hello you must be Nodoka Saotome." Soun said getting up from where he was sitting.

"Yes. Are my husband and child here at the moment?"

Looking around as if to see where they were Soun saw Genma shaking his head saying that they weren't there. "Sorry they aren't here at the moment." Soun said looking back toward Nodoka.

"Mom you're back." Ranma yelled as she latched onto Nodoka from behind.

"That's Ranma." Ryoga whispered into Nodoka's ear as she appeared to be ready to attack anyone.

"Hello Ranma would you mind telling we where your idiot of a father is." Nodoka said brightening

Rather than answering Ranma pointed to the currently panda Genma.

{Traitor.} Read the sign Genma held up.

"You sir have a lot of explaining to do but first I want to get to know my daughter." Nodoka said giving Genma a hard look that caused him to shudder. "Oh my that means I'll have to find a husband for her."

"Let's not go there Mom." Ranma begged.

"Oh alright. Well Ryoga care to join us?" Nodoka asked.

"Huh? Sure." Ryoga answered with a slight nod of her head.

"Why don't you go with them Akane?" Kasumi asked her youngest sister.

"No." Akane answered flatly.

"Oh come on Akane. It won't kill you." Nabiki said holding out Akane's purse to her.

"Fine I'll go." Akane said in defeat glaring at both of her sisters and Ryoga. While her sisters just smiled Ryoga seemed to wilt.

"Well we're off." Nodoka said waving to the three Tendos before sending another glare at Genma.

"Don't worry about it you'll fit right in." Nodoka said smiling.

Sighing in defeat Ryoga walked on the opposite side of Ranma from Akane.

"So what did you two talk about this morning?" Ranma asked Ryoga.

Unbidden Ryoga thought back to what was said that morning.

**Flashback**

"You pervert. I can't believe that I let you sleep in the same bed as me." Akane began angrily hitting Ryoga a few times with her bamboo practice sword.

"I'm sorry Akane." Ryoga whimpered out when Akane paused to catch her breath.

"What do you have to say for your yourself?" Akane asked standing with her hands on her hips.

"I said I'm sorry I was scared." Ryoga said curled in the fetal position.

"Oh really? Then be afraid of this." Akane yelled as she beat on Ryoga a few more time causing the recently turned girl martial artist to plead for her to stop.

Akane was stopped mid swing by a knock on the door.

Reaching out the door Akane grabbed the bundle out of Ranma's hands reclosing the door.

"And here I thought that I might have been able to convince my dad to cancel my engagement to Ranma so I could possibly pursue a relationship with you." Just as Akane finished Ryoga finished getting dressed and Akane escorted her to the door throwing her through before saying. "I don't want to see you again for a long time. If you couldn't tell me of your curse sooner then you aren't man enough to my boyfriend." With that Akane slammed th door shut. (AN: We know that Akane couldn't really hurt Ryoga so don't worry about it. She was just angry, and rightly so.)

**Flashback over**

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ryoga said sparing a quick glance at Akane who just glared back.

"Now girls let's at least try to get along." Nodoka said smiling.

"Yes ma'am." The three following her chimed out. Two of them a little forced.

"Now Ranma what do you have as far as undergarments?" Nodoka asked her child whom she had come along beside her.

"None mom." Ranma answered hanging her head.

"Why don't we remedy that." Nodoka said smiling.

Ranma smiled in response as they entered a lingerie store. Ryoga stayed outside as she didn't feel comfortable about entering the establishment.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Is it just me or has our work deteriorated recently?

It sure seems that way Chris I mean captain obvious.

That's admiral to you I got promoted.

Whatever you say.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long but oh well writers block doesn't care what I think. Anyways the disclaimer is up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 5

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"You aren't going to get out of it that easy." Nodoka said coming back for Ryoga "You came with us so you're coming with us."

"But I'm a guy I can't go in there." Ryoga protested.

"Pardon me but does this look like a guy to you?" Nodoka asked one of the attendants.

"No ma'am I would say that she is a girl and not a bad looking one at that." The woman said after prodding Ryoga in a few places which made Ryoga very uncomfortable.

"Well Ryoga the verdict is in. Now get in here." Nodoka all but ordered with a smile across her face.

'_I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea.'_ Ryoga thought looking for all the world like a fish out of water as Nodoka proceeded to drag her around.

Meanwhile Ranma was looking over the different bras. "You know Akane I think this one would look good on you." She said holding up one.

"Stop it Ranma you're freaking me out." Akane said through clenched teeth. 'W_hy is she acting like this? You'd think she'd been a girl her whole life.'_ As this entered her mind Akane's eyes widened as a realization hit her. '_She was telling me that she wished that she had had a childhood. That must be what the monk did to help. I'll have to have a word with him."_

"Akane how am I freaking you out? We've known each other for years. So I know what you're like." Ranma said as she looked at Akane with hooded eyes. "You're acting weird today. Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." Akane said as she waved her arms in front of her.

"Sure." Ranma-chan said unconvinced. But before she could continue Nodoka came over dragging Ryoga behind her.

"Girls what say we give this newly minted girl a makeover." Nodoka with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I say let's do it." Ranma-chan said with the same look on her face as her mother. '_I've actually wanted to do this since he came back from jusenkyo.'_

'_There's no mistaking it she is definitely Ranma._' Akane thought as she ran a hand over her face though she did get a kick seeing the scared look on Ryoga's face. '_Oh well if nothing else this will be payback.' _With that thought Akane had an almost crazed look in her eyes at least in Ryoga's opinion.

Ryoga meanwhile was getting a bad feeling about the looks she was getting from the other three.

"Now come here darling." Nodoka said too sweetly.

"On second thought I'll be leaving." Ryoga said trying to back away.

"You leave and I will hunt you down. Your ability to get lost at the drop of a hat won't save you." Akane said before Ranma appeared behind Ryoga cutting off her escape route.

'_Heaven help me._' Was the last thought Ryoga had before she was ushered into the changing rooms.

**Several hours Later**

When a dazed Ryoga finally got back to the Tendo dojo she was greeted by Soun whom she promptly fell against sighing. "It's so flat and hard. Not soft and warm. And musky not sweet just what I needed."

"Um Nodoka care to explain what's going on with Ryoga?" Soun asked said women as he looked at the dazed girl before him who had an almost loving expression on her face.

Laughing nervously Nodoka explained. "Well I got a little carried away and we ended up giving the boy a complete makeover. So since I'm at fault I can't blame him for being unmanly." Turning serious Nodoka began looking around for a certain panda. "Now tell me. Where is that fool husband of mine?"

"Oh him? He decided that it was high time to go on a training trip." Soun said before adding to himself. '_And I'll be joining him as soon as I can._'

"That means that I'll have to forgo punishing him till he returns." Nodoka mumbled to herself as she looked around the house.

"Oh you're home." Kasumi said walking into the common room wiping her hands on her apron. "Good Dinner is just about ready. What's her problem?" She asked looking at the clingy Ryoga.

"Oh her?" Ranma asked pointing to said girl. "Let's just say that she was overwhelmed by the trappings befitting a girl."

"That's fine. Now Ranma Akane would you two help set the table?"

"Sure." Ranma answered.

"All right." Akane chimed in. In short order dinner was set.

(AN: I can't remember the word japanese people call out before they dig in so for now this is incomplete.) Just as they begin eating Ryoga being rather mechanical about it as she was still in a daze there was a knock on the gate. "I wonder who that could be?" Kasumi asked as Ranma got up to answer.

"Can I help you?" Ranma asked the couple on the other side of the gate.

"Yes we're here on Ryoga's behalf because no one was at the Saotome residence and the letter states that they could also be at the Tendo Dojo." The man answered before continuing. "By the way I'm Megumi Hayashibara and this is my wife."

"Saeko Hayashibara." The woman answered as the pair bowed.

"And I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma answered recognizing the pair though they didn't seem to recognize her. "If you're here because of Ryoga then please come on in. We were just sitting down for dinner." She said opening the gate to let them enter.

"Oh thank you but we don't wish to impose." Megumi stated hesitantly because if he recalled correctly the Ranma that had led Ryoga to and from school a few years ago was a boy.

"Don't worry about we would love to have you join us." Ranma said happily as beckoned for them to enter.

"Well thank you for your hospitality young lady." Saeko said as they entered the grounds.

"Hayashibara is that you?" Soun asked standing from his seat tears in his eyes.

"In the flesh Tendo old buddy." Megumi said giving a hug to his old friend.

"Mom dad." Ryoga said with tears in her eyes as she flung herself at Saeko.

"Hello. And who are you young lady?" Saeko asked surprised at the similarities between this girl and her son.

"Give us a few minutes and we'll show you." Ranma answered smiling sheepishly as she and Akane led the recovered Ryoga into the bathroom. As promised Ryoga still in girl form appeared glad to be out of the dress and in her normal clothes. "I present to you Ryoga." Ranma stated as she emptied a kettle over Ryoga's head. This brought gasps of shock from his parents seeing the girl before them change into their son.

"So the stories are true." Saeko whispered as she stared at Ryoga before embracing him tears streaming down her face. "My boy it's terrible that you have to deal with a Jusenkyo curse."

"Well mom I can think of worse things to turn into." Ryoga said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Pardon me but why is Ryoga's last name different than your's?" Nabiki asked.

"Well it was discovered early on in our marriage that my wife would be unable to have children." Megumi She wanted to leave me because she thought that I couldn't be happy without children. Fortunately I was able to convince her otherwise and we decided to adopt children her one requirement was that they had to retain their original surname till they reached an age that they came to the decision to accept our name on their own. Unfortunately with Ryoga's sense of direction we have been unable to discuss this with him now that he's become old enough. We didn't expect to find him here though."

"Yes. But why did you come here? You were never one for pleasantries." Soun said.

"Yes well You remember that promise we three made to each other." Megumi said before looking pointedly at Soun. "You do remember don't you?"

"Well about that." Soun said laughing nervously.

"Now father don't try and give us another fiancé." Kasumi said in reprimand.

"Ya one fiancé was enough." Akane said in response.

"I for one don't want a fiancé that I didn't choose myself." Nabiki said as she continued eating.

"Seeing as your daughters don't wish to cooperate and that is their right. I'll have to locate Saotome then." Megumi said.

Clearing her throat Nodoka brought Megumi's attention to her. "As I'm Genma's wife I am in the position to agree or deny your proposal."

"I see. Well then Nodoka would you have any problem with your daughter being engaged to my son?" Megumi asked.

"Unlike my idiot of a husband and your other friend over there I believe that the decision should be left up to the one involved." Nodoka said before turning to Ranma. "Well dear what do you have to say?"

Not looking up from her food Ranma shrugged before answering. "I see no problem with it."

OOooOOooOO

Nothing to say really


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 6

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

(Chinese)

"What?" Akane asked shocked at the declaration. "How can you be fine about this?"

"Maybe because I really don't have a problem with it." Ranma answered as she continued shoveling food into her mouth.

"Then it's settled Ranma and Ryoga are hereby formally engaged." Megumi announced causing Ryoga to pale.

"Bu bu but." Ryoga tried saying in protest.

"The sooner that you come to terms with it the better it'll be for you." Megumi told his son as he poured a glass of water over his head. "Besides your whining makes you sound like a girl. So be one." Ryoga's response was to bang her head on the table repeatedly.

"I seem to recall a very similar conversation from two other people I know." Soun mumbled more to himself than anyone else as he was planning his escape.

Any further conversation was interrupted by a jangling of a bicycle bell as Shampoo hopped over the outer wall carrying a delivery box.

"Airen dinner." Shampoo said happily setting the bowl in front of Ranma. She stopped short when she noticed that Ranma was in female garments. "Why airen dress like girl? Ranma should dress like normal and change back."

"I am normal Shampoo." Ranma said looking at the bowl in front of her. "Is there something in here?"

"No nothing at all just change back and eat." Shampoo said as she poured hot water over Ranma and promptly dropped the kettle she was using in surprise because Ranma didn't change. Uncorking a small bottle she dumped its contents into the Ramen. "Whoever want can have." She declared before disappearing back over the wall she came over.

"I knew she must have put something in there." Ranma mumbled before shoving it towards Akane. "Here you know you want it."

"Uh thanks I guess." Akane said uncertainly as she accepted the bowl and looked at it warily.

"Don't worry whatever was in it she neutralized so it's safe." Ranma assured Akane before she dug in.

"What was that just now?" Megumi asked coming out of his shock.

"Just some amazon that's been after Ranma for the last few months or so." Nabiki answered.

"Hey I thought she was after Ryoga." Ranma said indignantly.

"Why would she be after me? It was you." Ryoga said before she stopped speaking as she recalled a memory that was given to her by Ranma. '_Oh great according to Ranma I'm the one to defeat Shampoo. I'll go along on most things. But on this I draw the line._'

OOooOO

"Grandma big problem. Ranma girl." Shampoo said worried as she stormed through the door.

"Calm down child besides Ranma is half girl anyways." Cologne said.

"(But Great Grandmother you don't understand Ranma is actually a girl. She doesn't change back with hot water and she thinks she was born a girl.)" Shampoo said in her native tongue.

"(This is bad if what you say is true.)" Cologne replied in kind.

"(It is true you have to believe me.)" Shampoo insisted before she started rambling.

"(Calm down calm down we'll get to the bottom of this.)" Cologne said as she attempted to calm Shampoo.

"(You must help my husband return to himself.)" Shampoo said as she began crying.

'_This isn't good and I had just concocted that aphrodisiac for Ranma to make him fall for Shampoo. Good thing I made the antidote for it seeing as she had to neutralize it._' Cologne thought looking to verify the delivery before commanding. "Shampoo give everyone their orders to go we're closing for the day."

OOooOO

Meanwhile in another dimension. "**Peorth my office.**" Rang a quiet voice heard by all as it reverberated through the halls of heaven.

"What did you do this time?" The secretary asked as Peorth walked by.

"Not a clue what's going on." Peorth answered curtly as she stood in front of the double doors leading to Kami-sama's office hesitating a second before knocking.

"It's open my child." A kind voice said before she had a chance to knock. As she entered the room closing the door behind her she felt her body shrink to that of a eight year old before she scurried to her lords feet at his beckoning.

"What is your request Abba?" Peorth asked hugging his legs.

"In a bit first give me the honor of a few minutes of your company." Kami-sama requested as Peorth complied by crawling into his lap snuggling into his chest as he stroked her hair his hands glowing relaying his instructions into her conscious mind as she relaxed into a restful sleep.

About five minutes later outside time Peorth left Kami-sama's office on a mission though it was evident that there was more of a spring in her step than before. Returning to her post overseeing Yggdrasil called. "Get Belldandy on the line."

OOooOO

"Moshi Moshi Morisato residence. Oh hello Peorth." Belldandy said catching Urd's interest with the name. "Oh I see. Yes she should be delighted. Yes we'll be waiting further instructions. Ok bye now." Belldandy finished her conversation before replacing the receiver.

"What did she have to say?" Urd asked with obvious distaste.

"Kami-sama wishes you to report to Yggdrasil control room immediately. You will be briefed there." Belldandy answered in her cheery voice.

"Oh great now I have to work." Urd said in greatly exaggerated exasperation. "I suppose. Let's get this over with." Urd finished as she disappeared into the TV.

After much arguing finished by a direct command from Kami-sama Urd temporarily took over Peorth's position while Peorth left to do her Lord's bidding.

OOooOO

"Just get out the gate and I'm home free." Soun Tendo said to himself as he snuck across the yard his loaded pack slung over his shoulders. As he opened the gate he stopped dead seeing a face he thought he would never see again. "Kimiko." He mouthed so shocked was he.

"It's been awhile Soun." The formally dead Kimiko Tendo answered with a smile.

OOooOOooOO

We know that it may seem rushed but come on we spent a month trying to think of something to make seem not so much.

And we got nothing zip Nada.

Thanks for finishing that Chris. So ya hope you like it. Sayanora please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 7

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

(Chinese)

"Are you going to just stand or invite me in?" Kimiko asked breaking Soun out of his koi impersonation.

"Oh Kumiko." Soun said loudly as he embraced her tears streaming down his face in a fairly normal fashion.

"I've missed you Soun." Kimiko said sinking into her husbands embrace. "And I've missed this to."

"I missed you as well my dear." Soun replied interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Ok dad fess up where are you going and who is this woman?" Nabiki asked looking none to happy.

Soun was saved from having to give an explanation as a gasp came from his eldest daughter. Whom having the moment looked like a little girl who had just found something very important to her as she collapsed on her knees in front of Kimiko babbling. "Momma I missed you. I was afraid about what would happen to us after you were killed." The only thing anyone else heard clearly was momma everything else was lost in her sobs as her mother comforted her eldest daughter.

Nabiki to say the least was shocked that unfazeable older sister had broke down in the span of a few seconds. "Momma?" She asked cautiously as she slowly walked across the yard having heard that at least from Kasumi's babbling.

"Yes it's me Nabiki." Kimiko answered opening her other arm inviting Nabiki over. Nabiki gladly accepted the invitation breaking down for the first time since her mother died. "I could do this all day. But unfortunately I have a schedule to keep so let's reconvene in the main room."

Reluctantly Kasumi and Nabiki released their mother allowing her to head to the main room. "What's going on down here?" Akane asked coming down the stairs hearing the commotion stopping dead in her tracks recognizing the woman in front of her before a look of anger appeared on her face. "I thought you were dead."

"Hello Akane as you can see I'm not dead." Kimiko said smiling.

"Then since you left you should have remained gone and I could have lived with the memories I had of you." Akane stated coldly before she walked back up the stairs and went into her room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry mother but when you died Akane was the one that took it the hardest." Kasumi said laying a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"I am well aware that your sister took it hardest. Unfortunately staging my death was the easiest way to sever ties with this world. Though I wish I didn't have to." Kimiko said bringing Kasumi and Nabiki into another hug. "I've missed this." Kimiko continued her eyes moistening.

"As much as I would love to continue with getting to know you again. I seem to recall you saying you had things to discuss with us." Soun said.

Kimiko reluctantly released her two elder girls as she sat at the table as the three with her sat on the opposite side of the table. "To tell you the truth I'm not the Kimiko Nokatomi that your father originally fell in love with but I am and always will be your mother."

"How is that possible?" Nabiki asked concern in her voice.

Soun cleared his throat bringing Kasumi's and Nabiki's attention to him. "A week before we were to wed your mother was involved an accident with a drunk driver as she was walking home from our graduation party. Everyone was sure that we would lose her. Because she didn't wish to die unmarried it was decided that we would become husband and wife then and there with her parent's consent. The next day your mother began showing a remarkable rate of recovery that ultimately allowed us to hold the wedding that was originally planned though as you may guess it was only for show."

"What you need to hear is what happened that night after the former me married your father." Kimiko said sadness lacing her voice as she began her tale.

OOooOO

It was after visiting hours at the Nerima hospital the former Kimiko Nokatomi now Tendo was laying in her hospital bed. "That's odd I wonder why there's a phone in here?"

Picking up the phone on a whim she dialed a random number and was surprised when she got an answer. "Hello Dear this is the earth assistance hotline I will be there momentarily to except your wish."

"What the?" Kimiko asked stunned as the camera that her parents had left when they had taken Soun and her picture after the magistrate had come by so that if she didn't make it Soun would have something else to remember her by. She was even more surprised seeing that the person that appeared looked exactly like a healthy version of herself.

"I am Peorth the goddess that has been chosen to grant you your greatest desire from the bottom of your heart." The goddess that called herself Peorth said striking a pose. "Hmm hello anybody in there?" Peorth asked waving a hand in front of Kimiko's face.

"You're real aren't you?" Kimiko asked coming out of her daze a little.

"Yes I am. And you've been chosen by Kami-sama for one wish that will change your life." Peorth answered. "Now what will your wish be?"

"I wish to be able to live long enough to give my husband the family he deserves." Kimiko answered fighting to remain conscious.

'_OK now Yggdrasil gives me four options. Hhmmm that option seems like the easiest to pull off, and who knows it might be fun.'_ Peorth thought as she mentally picked option 3. A humming began as Peorth and Kimiko started glowing. The glow and humming increased till you could have gone blind and deaf. When the glow and hum faded away there was only one person in the room where there used to be two. The nurse on duty however was none the wiser as she made her rounds a few minutes later.

OOooOO

"And you know the rest." Kimiko said in conclusion.

"That seems a little far fetched." Akane stated icily from where she stood in the doorway as she came down part way through the story. "I mean do you really expect us to believe that you're a goddess?"

"I was kind of hoping that you would." Kimiko answered. "But then you always did have a hard time believing anything even if it was directly in front of you."

"What was that? You're accusing me of being logical?" A hostile Akane asked.

***Smack** * Having had enough Kimiko went up to Akane and slapped her across the face. "Don't ever speak to your mother like that." She said in a calm voice whose tone didn't allow for any argument.

Akane unable to comprehend to what had just occurred stood there frozen in shock as she felt the hot spot on her cheek where her mother had hit her. Deciding that she didn't need to take this stormed up to her room slamming the door behind her.

"As much as I think that she went about it the wrong way I have to agree it does seem unbelievable." Kasumi said grudgingly.

"No way around it I guess." Kimiko said sighing as she held her left hand at arms length above her head palm pointed skyward as she was enveloped by a soft white light. "I am also known as Peorth Goddess first class type two unlimited license." She said striking a pose. "Ok that was completely uncalled for." Peorth said pouting slightly as she put her fingertips against her forehead.

"That explains where that little quirk came from." Nabiki said watching her mother closely taking in the details.

"Kimiko I mean Peorth." Soun began saying giving her a questioning look.

"Either is fine." Peorth answered shrugging. "Though I've been known as Peorth for longer."

"Ok Peorth. I just wanted to say that this explains the change in personality over the ten years before you left." Soun said scratching his chin as he reminisced.

"I can honestly say that the time spent with you were the best years of my life. If Kami-sama will allow it I'd love to continue being with you." Peorth answered. Noticing for the first time that they where the only occupants of the house. "Where is everyone? I could have sworn there were other people here."

"There where others here but they appear to have left." Kasumi said looking around surprised as this was the first time she had looked at her surroundings since her mother had arrived.

"They're in the dojo." Akane called down the stairs. "Megumi wanted to see just how good Ranma was as well as how far along Ryoga is since He hasn't seen him in years. They also said something about giving us some time to ourselves."

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with mother." Nabiki said looking up the stairs at her younger sister.

"I don't. But I figured I should know my family history." Akane replied.

"That isn't reason enough young lady." Peorth said in reprimand before turning to her husband. "It appears that someone hasn't been raising our children like they should have. Right Soun?"

Soun's answer was to laugh nervously as he fiddled with his mustache.

"Yep that's how it went." Peorth said sighing. "Well let's go out there because the almighty has an offer for Ranma and Ryoga that I'm supposed to deliver." She said as she morphed back to her earlier appearance before heading out to the dojo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

I'm a girl Ch 8

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

(Chinese)

"Hiya." Ranma yelled as she dropkicked her currently female fiance into the wall of the dojo after fighting for a few minutes. "Come on Ryoga I know you're better than that."

Ryoga's only answer was to groan as she fell to the floor.

"Is that all you've got Ryoga? I'm so ashamed." Megumi said as he exaggeratedly wiped tears from his eyes.

"You'd suck to if you where in a body you weren't used to." Ryoga mumbled into the floor.

"What was that? Do I hear an excuse being given?" Megumi said kneeling down where Ryoga was laying holding a hand to his ear.

"Don't start with me." Ryoga said as she bolted upright grabbing her father's shirt.

"That's more like itetetete." Megumi said as Saeko grabbed him by the ear dragging him back to the wall they had been sitting against.

"Sit down." Saeko ordered. "Now for round two."

The two combatants circled each other before launching themselves toward each other.

"Ok you two stop right there I have some things to discuss with you." Peorth said throwing open the doors to the dojo.

The combatants stopped their attacks but as Ranma was already airborne Ryoga found herself to be used a landing pad as Ranma took a seat on her shoulders. All Ryoga could do in response was groan in resignation as Ranma crossed her arms on Ryoga's head.

Quirking an eyebrow in surprise at the sight Megumi turned on the newcomer. "And who might you be miss?"

"Megumi Hayashibara. I'm appalled that you don't remember the wife of your best friend." Peorth replied in consternation.

"Kimiko is that you?" Megumi asked recognition playing across his face.

"Hello Saeko how are you doing?" Peorth asked her human friend.

"Um Hello Kimiko." Saeko answered surprised as she knew that Kimiko was supposed to be dead.

"I used to be known by that name but I go by Peorth now." Peorth said. "On that same note I'm only half human. Which brings me to the reason for my visit. Ranma Ryoga I have a proposition for you from Kami-sama himself."

"Who are you referring to as Kami-sama?" Megumi asked after regaining his composure.

"There is only one. I thought you knew that?" Peorth answered matter-of-factly.

"Ok that was informative." Saeko said in an attempt to keep Megumi from embarrassing himself further.

"What could Kami-sama want with little old me?" Ranma asked.

"You two have a unique physiology that allows you an opportunity no one else has."

Ryoga looked at her skeptically thinking. '_What is this woman talking about?_'

"Because of a wish made by Ranma she is not whom she used to be. But she is now as she was always meant to be." Peorth continued unperturbed before pointing at the pair. "You both have the blood of the kami as well as human within you. As such you have been given the chance to make use of it." At this declaration the pair in question just blinked in surprise.

"Care to elaborate?" Nodoka asked.

"All in good time. The only reason the rest of you are being made aware of this is because Kamisama decided to allow it. Otherwise they would have disappeared from your life and been removed from your memories." Peorth stated.

"That's not fair." Akane said flatly.

"Life hardly ever is thanks to our ancestor." Peorth told her youngest.

"Feh." Akane scoffed as she plopped down next to the wall and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'll deal with you later." Peorth mumbled shaking her head. Turning her attention back to the pair in the middle of the dojo. "As for you two you aren't required to except this offer it is your choice." Looking at the pairs reaction Peorth finished. "My job is done now I will enjoy my vacation with my family."

OOooOO

Belldandy at this time was cooking dinner in the kitchen when she was interrupted by the phone. "Coming." She called as she headed down the hall. "Moshi, moshi. Father this is a surprise. Normally you don't speak directly with those of us stationed on earth."

"Do I need a reason to talk to my daughter?" Kami-sama asked.

"I suppose not." Belldandy answered smiling.

"This is not just a social call mind you."

"What can I help you with." Belldandy asked seriously.

"There are two Goddess candidates in Nerima that I wish for you to train should they choose to."

"Yes sir. Thank you Father." Belldandy said happily before hanging up the phone. "I have a student." Belldandy said giddily waiting for Keiichi to get home from work. As she didn't want to freak them out by coming out of a mirror on their first meeting.

OOooOO

"Well you're still as energetic as I remember." Peorth said breathlessly as she cuddled in her husband's arms.

"Ten years of celibacy will do that to you." Soun answered with a smile.

"That's so sweet. Now why did you shave your beard? The mustache alone doesn't suit you. You know that right?" Peorth said laying a hand on Soun's cheek.

"Let's just say it reminded me to much of you." Soun answered burying his face in her hair.

"How I've missed this." Peorth whispered earning a smile from Soun.

OOooOO

Cologne at this moment was watching the proceedings in the dojo or rather feeling them. '_Shampoo was right something is wrong here. Problem is it goes further than even I realized._' Cologne thought as she watched a motorcycle with a sidecar pull up and the female passenger knocked on the front gate.

"Can I help you?" Kasumi asked when she answered the gate.

"Yes Peorth should have already arrived and explained." Belldandy answered.

"Oh then by all means please come in. Can I get your name?" Kasumi asked

"Yes my name is Belldandy." Belldandy answered as she waved at Keiichi who returned the gesture before driving off.

"He can stay." Kasumi asked somewhat disappointed.

"It's fine we already discussed it. He isn't comfortable around new people." Belldandy said before following Kasumi into the compound.

OOooOO

"Hello I'm Belldandy which one of you girls will be my student for the position of goddess?" Belldandy asked the shocked girls as the looked at her Akane broke the silence.

"Kasumi she looks like you."

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Kasumi said demurely.

'_Sure she didn't notice_.' Ryoga thought.

"These two are your candidates." Nabiki answered pointing to Ranma and Ryoga.

"Then that means you must be Ranma and Ryoga." Belldandy ventured.

"Yeah that's us." Ranma answered.

"Well I've heard lot's of good things about you Ranma." Belldandy said trying to shake Ryoga's hand.

"Sorry I'm Ryoga that's Ranma." Ryoga said physically directing Belldandy in front of Ranma.

"But you're the one that I sense with the ability to change from male to female." Belldandy said with a shocked look.

"Yeah about that." Ryoga said uneasily. "There've been a few changes around here and I'm the one that inherited that ability. But hey at least I don't turn into a pig anymore." Ryoga added cheerily.

"Ok well it's nice to meet you Ranma." Belldandy said shaking Ranma's hand.

"Well thanks I guess." Ranma answered uneasily.

OOooOOooOO

Well this one hasn't been updated in awhile.

Can I help it if I have writers block Chris?

Just saying. Oh and it seems your plot bunnies are somewhat out of control as well.

There's a reason they're called plot bunnies.

I can see that.

Just as a warning don't expect an update for this story any time soon.


End file.
